Both Sides Of One Coin
by GravityVanel14
Summary: When Mabel and Dipper fall into another universe,they find chaos.Especially when there's a certain power hunger Mabel who's trying to get revenge?Can Pines Twins stop her?Even when Mabel believes she's innocent?And where is the other Dipper? T to be safe NO PINECEST!
1. Chapter 1

**ELLOOOO!*Does echo sound*Anyways here's a new story!I'll update the others this week!WOOT WOOT!AND I PASSED SCIENCE!YIPEEE!**

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS!NEVER WILL NEVER HAS!But I do own this cupcake...*Bites cupcake***

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

"Where we going Dip?"I asked as I stared at some pretty flowers."Let's just look for an adventure."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.I'm glad me and Dipper got a 'break' from the shack since it was boring and there was no one there...

I kept on following Dipper.A shiver ran through my spine.

Someone was watching.

Don't call me paranoid or anything but someone might be watching us.I bit my lip as I kept on turning around."D-Dipper?I think someone is following."I turned around.

"I don't think so..But this town is full of secrets and monsters so we have to watch out."I nodded and we continued walking.

Where?Well,we just wanted to explore the woods..I gasped.

"What is that Dipper?"There was a blue thingy in the middle of our path.

"It's a portal..W-We should leave.I read about these types in #3."

Me and Dipper were about to run,but the portal sucked us in as the world stopped.

* * *

_THUD!_

My eyes opened as I groaned."Ugh!Where are we?"I asked while rubbing my head.

Dipper sighed and got up.I managed to stand up"At the woods.."

"But something's wrong."I nodded."We should leave.."

We walked back to the shack.

It was the same yet it feels so different...When we got there,Dipper knocked on the door.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!I'M NOT BUYING COOKIES!"That was definitely Grunkle Stan.

Dipper knocked again.

Stan opened the door and glared at us.

"What do you want?"He asked in a bit of anger,yet I could see sadness in his eyes.

"We live here Grunkle Stan.."It was probably a prank.

"WHAT?I don't know you!"He said pointing to Dipper and then looked at me."Who are you?You can't be her!"I wonder how much they paid Stan to do this prank."But Grunkle S-""I'm not related to you leave!"He screamed,slamming the door at us.

"What's going on?"Dipper asked."I have no idea!"I quickly panicked."Wait!"Dipper said."THE PORTAL!"My eyes widened."We must have gone into another world!"He continued."Maybe in one in which we aren't even alive."Dipper quickly concluded.

It can't be...But what if Dipper's right?

* * *

?'s P.O.V

The ice shattered into a million pieces as I walked out my 'prison'.

"2 years huh?"I thought in my head."I can't believe it.."I whispered.

One thing was for sure,I'll get revenge.

* * *

**Please review!**

**AND HIYAAA!**

**Please tell me what ya think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Lioness Deity(guest)!And let the games begin...DUN DUN DUNN!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I thought we left this clear,I don't own JigSaw..Or Gravity Falls..**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Dipper's P.O.V

I walked towards the small town with Mabel behind me."But everything's the same Dipper!"Mabel argued.I groaned.

"Mabel,we don't KNOW that!I know it looks the same but why aren't we here,huh?"I bit her lip and nodded.I sighed."Let's just ask someone."

Mabel nodded as we continued walking.I had to agree,it all looks the same. I frowned as I started wondering..

"Wendy's here!"Mabel can explain right?"We should go ask her!"Then again,couldn't this be a prank?"Um Mabel shou-"But then Mabel already was talking to Wendy...I rushed towards them.

"Ello Wendy!"Mabel looked up and glared at me and Mabel."What do you want now?"She snapped.

Me and Mabel froze.

"What are you talking about?"I asked,stepping in front of Mabel.

She rolled her eyes."I have no idea who you are,but you can't trust _her."_Wendy responded with a frown as she got up and walked away.

I turned to Mabel,who had a sad look on her face."What did I do?"She asked.I shook my head."You stay here.I have to talk to Wendy."Mabel frowned but nodded.I ran towards Wendy in hope for an answer.

"WENDY!"I screamed."What now boy I don't know?"I sighed.

"What did Mabel ever do?"

Wendy shook her head."I-I don't want to talk about it.."She whispered.I frowned."Please!I'm telling you,me and Mabel were at the woods when we fell through a portal and here we are!I'm DIPPER PINES!Don't you remember?"

Wendy's eyes turned into a blue color and then went back to her normal eye color."I don't know you 'Dipper'.Mabel did a lot."She replied.I sighed and walked away,a bit disappointed.

A hand suddenly touched my shoulder."But I'll tell you."

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

Where's Dipper?I don't want to be here alone!A few more minutes passed and HE STILL wasn't here!I frowned.

"I guess I can go look for him.."I mumbled.I was about to go look for him when I heard a soft melody in the air.

'That sound is so beautiful.. 'I thought.

As if my mind was blank,I walked towards the woods.

The melody grew louder and louder.A soft voice whispered,"Come to me.."I knew that I shouldn't come to whoever it was but I continued following the voice.I had no control over myself.

When the melody stopped,I opened my eyes and saw a girl with a black hoodie in front of me."Who are you?"I asked.

The girl smiled and took her hoodie off.

"I'm you!"


End file.
